


i resign myself to ruin

by behindenemylines



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham is a cruel city, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This is kinda dark, but Dick still loves her, poor Jay is a little messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindenemylines/pseuds/behindenemylines
Summary: Gotham guards her demons and her ghosts jealously. Shrouds them in her darkness, in places where the light cannot reach.





	i resign myself to ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new writing style with this one, so it may be a little strange. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from 'Into the Blue' by Rationale.

Gotham guards her demons and her ghosts jealously. Shrouds them in her darkness, in places where the light cannot reach. 

Dick has experienced Gotham at her lowest. Has weathered her wrath and her cruelty and, yet, he lays down his life at her feet night after night in faithful servitude. He is vigilant in her protection because she granted him sanctuary. Took him in – even when he was not hers to take – and he is grateful to her. 

Loves her, despite her many shadows and what lurks within them. 

As her sworn protectors, it is the duty of his family to expel the parasites that plague her streets. They unite under one symbol as a testament of their loyalty to her and yet she is sparing with her mercy. She allows a member of their flock to be led astray and corrupted. Jason returns to them reeking of death, blind to reason. Devastating in his fury. He turns his back on the symbol – on his family – and the streets run red with guilty blood.

Dick’s heart aches for the young man burdened with Gotham’s savagery and her ire. Jason has become one of her shadows, unreachable by the sun’s radiance. Lost to morality and virtue. 

Still, Dick perseveres. Refuses to give up on his fallen brother. 

Jason is standing on the edge a high rooftop when Dick happens upon him. Face turned towards the stars, eyes closed, red domino dangling limply from his fingers. The sky is clear and the moon shines brightly down, casting Gotham in silver – making her deceptively beautiful. Jason himself appears almost ethereal in this light; a singular beacon of purity in this otherwise wicked city. And it is all Dick can do to not close his eyes, heart in his throat at the rare peaceful expression on his brother’s features. He intends to slip away until Jason finally turns around to look at him. 

The illusion is shattered when Dick can once again see Gotham’s malice tainting his little brother’s soul.

“Jay–” He starts to say but then stops when Jason holds up his free hand, fingers making a gun shape aimed at Dick. There is a phantom smile on his lips when he pretends to pull the trigger twice – making a breathless sound effect with his mouth both times – before aiming his imaginary gun at his own head. Then Jason smiles a little wider, teeth glinting. He throws Dick a wink before pulling the trigger and letting himself fall backwards off the roof. 

Dick can only watch in stunned silence for a moment before his heart lurches and then he is rushing to look over the ledge. Unsure of what he will find at the bottom. Praying that Gotham, even in her infinite malevolence, will not betray him.

Nothing.

The street below is empty.

Dick lets out a breath. He spends a while staring out at the city he has protected and loved for so long – despite all that she has stolen from him.

And he wonders at the darkness staring back.


End file.
